cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy Colonial Feed
The Hierarchy Colonial Feed is a turian-based news service that was founded with the intent of circulating current events to turian civilizations beyond the Trebia System. Based on Taetrus and run by the Hierarchy, its central responsibility was to educate constituents about issues pertaining to the turian government. Following the shutdown of the Cerberus Daily News feed and the debut of the terrorist organization’s hostilities in the opening of the Reaper War, the Hierarchy Colonial Feed became one of the most important newsfeeds for the forum (second only to the Alliance News Network), transmitting vital military information to turians as the Reapers bore down on them. Behind the Scenes Following the inception of ''Mass Effect 3 on the Cerberus Daily News Forums, the Hierarchy Colonial Feed (in tandem with the Alliance News Network) took the place of “official” fan-generated articles, releasing news items on a regular period to announce the forum’s location in the Mass Effect 3 timeline until the Final Battleat Earth. Following this, the Cerberus Daily News site “relaunched” a year later (ostensibly by a small group of bored salarians), and fan-made articles were run on the site once more – this time, from the perspective of the “post-Reaper War” universe.'' For ease of reading, the following Reaper War-related articles have been posted in chronological order. TAETRUS PERSEVERES REBUILDING EFFORTS CONTINUE IN VALLUM By Nivil Obura VALLUM, TAETRUS – In the blink of an eye, one hundred thousand lost their lives in what’s since been declared the worst terrorist attack in turian history. One Taetrus year has passed since the Vallum Blast and from the ashes of the decisive victory against the attack’s perpetrators, the colony has since begun the process of recovery and reclamation. "No one can pretend it isn't hard work," said Albrus Carnax, a former teacher. "If you asked anyone to look at the devastation and tell them that we'd recover in the year, they'd never take you seriously. But look at where we are now." Despite the damage, rebuilding has continued to make great progress. The once-battered streets of Vallum are packed with life now, and through the inexhaustible effort of the reconstruction mission, it finally seems as though the city has mended. And yet, as the wounds heal, the question on everyone’s mind is: can it happen again? According to Hierarchy officials, the answer to that question is ‘no’. The colony has seen comprehensive revisions to its defence planning. As the men and women of Taetrus pick up the pieces, they’re simultaneously working to ensure that the planet never see a tragedy like the Blast again - an idea that has permeated the very architecture of Taetrus's cities; the newest buildings hardened against explosions of the Blast's magnitude. Chief among these improvements is a vastly overhauled early warning detection system, and a series of kinetic barrier generators installed in some of the city's most important structures, namely the Signis and the recently rebuilt Radiatum, designed to resist the brunt of sudden kinetic impact, both of which its' engineers have claimed could save millions of lives. "Vallum is the model of what to expect from Taetrus." declared Primarch Idus Valen in a speech in the unveiling of the Radiatum - ground zero of the Vallum Blast. Note This is in direct reference to the Vallum Blast Disaster from the Official Cerberus Daily News articles, which would be one of the Reapers’ first targets. GENERAL MOBILIZATION ORDER TO ALL CITIZENS UNDER SECTION XI OF THE MOBILIZATION ACT FLASH CODE GRAY GRAY BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLACK WHITE WHITE WHITE This is a general mobilization order. All able-bodied Citizens are to report to their respective mobilization centers immediately and await further instruction. Any Citizen who may be eligible for exemption (see: subsection II) is to report to their respective mobilization centers and await assessment of their case by TIER SUPERIORS. Any registered Citizens who fail to comply with these instructions will be met with tribunal. All dispatched patrol fleets are to be recalled to their DESIGNATED stations. All posted soldiers and trainees are to coordinate with their LOCAL SECTOR MILITARY AUTHORITY and await further instruction. This is not a drill. Repeat, we are at FLASH CODE GRAY GRAY BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLACK WHITE WHITE WHITE. TAETRUS FALLS MACTARE TAKEN By Kuril Danterix Vallum burns once again today, after the Reaper invasion came to ground on Taetrus. A general broadcast signal has left the planet, revealing the extent of the damage wrought on the heart of the colony, to the horror of the millions exposed to the livefeed. Retaliatory attempts have not yet been fully realized at the moment, although plans are currently being developed in light of further information discovered regarding the hostile machines. The full extent of the losses inflicted have not yet been fully disclosed, though significant elements of the armada are, at the moment, assembling in Trebia. A statement by Primarch Fedorian has been released in light of the tragedy. “We will not be intimidated. We will not falter. War until victory. War however long and hard the road may be. War until they can never threaten us again. We must show that whatever civilization we face, it picked the wrong fo$#%#%rfe4#^T#21!!%\\\! PRIORITY ALERT FLASH CODE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE Hostile forces have breached Trebia Relay. Homeworld is under invasion. Significant elements of armada have engaged enemy fleet above Palaven. Fleet Admiral Coronati has begun unconventional close range engagement to limited success. Several enemy destroyers have begun orbital strikes on major cities. Enemy is currently landing surface invasion forces. Trebia is under siege. ALL CITIZENS regardless of exemption or registration status are ordered to resist the enemy using any means necessary, in line with emergency protocol A113. All mobilized personnel are to proceed IMMEDIATELY to their assigned defence zones as instructed by TIER SUPERIORS. All legions in the Apien Crest are to be recalled IMMEDIATELY to Menae pending further instruction. Able-bodied trainees are to report to troop marshaling zones and await further instruction. Presently decommissioned vessels are to be reactivated IMMEDIATELY. Repeat, this is a PRIORITY ALERT. Note This, in tandem with the Alliance News Network’s Quantum Entanglement Communications with Emily Wong, signaled the beginning of the Reaper War on the forums. PRIMARCH VICTUS ANNOUNCES ALLIANCE WITH KROGAN GENOPHAGE LIFTED Events on Palaven took an unexpected turn as Primarch Adrien Victus announced the formation of an alliance between the krogan and turian races approximately five Galactic Standard hours ago. The announcement was followed immediately by one from Krogan Overlord Urdnot Wrex, pledging to send Tuchankan reinforcements to dozens of strategic points on Palaven within three days’ time. “The rift between krogan and turian is a deep one, but it's time we looked past that,” stated Victus in a press conference earlier today. “With the universe teetering on the brink, it will take every soul we have - krogan, turian, human, even salarian - to fight against the oncoming darkness." Reactions from Hierarchy leaders have been mixed but mostly positive, with General Aulus Ovidai declaring the decision a diplomatic victory through QEC transmission. “The Reapers are an enemy unlike any we've faced before,” he stated, making note of the high casualty rate of Palaven’s ground forces. ”Right now I'll happily take any help we can get, even if it is from the krogan.” The announcement was not without controversy, however, as turian officials raised concerns about Tuchankan retribution. Special interest groups also questioned the provisions required to enact the Alliance, with members of the Salarian Union particularly vocal about its central provision: the lifting of the Genophage, which has allowed the krogan to reproduce at manageable levels since the end of the Rebellions 1,400 years ago. Representatives for Dalatrass Linron were quick in accusing Victus of “recklessness.” In a statement from the Office of the Dalatrass, Spokeswoman Linron Armix stated the following: “The krogan have harbored nothing but contempt and enmity against their fellow sentients since they were brought to task. Now, the Hierarchy would give them the very means to begin their campaign of terror once again. We have cowed to them, driven by rash, panicked fear of the unknown; giving monsters we know all too well the means to endanger us all once this crisis has passed. What is to stop them from taking revenge once this matter has been settled?” Since the Primarch’s announcement, however, travel through the Tuchanka Relay has already tripled; natives continue to flock to the planet for what many of them call a “New Age” for their species. Overlord Wrex shared this sentiment for a new beginning in his pledge for the battle against Reaper insurgents. “Two thousand years ago, the krogan were called to defeat an enemy none dared fight. And now, the Galaxy calls upon us again. Today, we lead the fight to send the Reapers back to the abyss. Today, we take back our place in the galaxy! Today, the krogan rise again!” Note This article indicates one of the few canon choices that the board has agreed on: that the Genophage was lifted. Further, Urdnot Wrex is one of only two people on Shepard’s team who are required by “board canon” to survive (the other being Tali, whose survival is required for Quarian/Geth Peace). MIRACLE AT PALAVEN BREAKTHROUGH ON THE HOMEWORLD By Nivil Obura The battle for Palaven saw an unprecedented breakthrough with the runaway success of a joint turian and krogan counterattack that many are calling the Miracle at Palaven, and what some are even calling the first step in a systematic expulsion of the enemy from the homeworld. Hinging on subterfuge, deceptive battle plans were deliberately leaked as to convince the Reapers that a counter-attack would draw heavily on the tactics used in the initial assault. With this done, the dreadnought Indomitable faked a drive core problem, coming out of FTL by Menae; where three other dreadnoughts and their fleets came ostensibly to help. A diversion that drew away the Reaper capital ships and gave the troop transports the opening they needed; where they deployed all manner of shuttles to the surface. Underestimating the significance of this, the Reapers made little effort to intercept; giving the krogan the opportunity they needed to link up with the resistance effort. “It’s the happiest I’d ever been to see krogan,” declared a private stationed at Cipritine - a sentiment that none there could argue with. Especially given what the krogan had delivered: warp bombs and nuclear warheads. In the series of events that followed, these warheads were smuggled into Reaper processing centers and Reaper ships of every kind; where the bravest among those crews sent for the task ensured victory at any cost; giving their lives to set off the explosives and in furtherance of the Cause. In rapid succession, and with the aid of the krogan, vast swaths of territory on Palaven have been wrested from Reaper control. "Whatever they were in life, their deaths had no equal. They are worthy of joining the spirit of Palaven itself," was what General Minin Resverix had to say on the dead. Hope persists in Palaven. Note This, of course, refers to the same event listed in the Codex of Mass Effect 3. '' GENERAL WITHDRAWAL ORDER '''PRIORITY ALERT' FLASH CODE GRAY TEAL GRAY BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE This is a general withdrawal order. All fleet elements are to fall back from homeworld IMMEDIATELY. All mobilized personnel are to be IMMEDIATELY recalled to their nearest FORWARD OPERATING BASE and await forthcoming instruction. ANY CITIZEN regardless of exemption or registration status who are presently unable to respond to this order are to resist the enemy by any means deemed necessary. All available military assets are to be attached to their DESIGNATED stations only. Any exempted Citizen otherwise capable of responding to this order are to report to TIER SUPERIORS and await forthcoming instruction. All existing trainees are recommended an IMMEDIATE one tier advancement and to await further instruction. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is a general withdrawal order. All assigned fleet assets are to disengage from Palaven IMMEDIATELY. TO ALL CITIZENS This is a general order to ALL CITIZENS. All fleet elements are to deploy to Sol IMMEDIATELY. All mobilized personnel are to report to their legions IMMEDIATELY. All army elements are to be considered elements of TASK FORCE HAMMER effective IMMEDIATELY. All available fleet assets are to await designation SWORD or SHIELD. If no further instructions are available, ALL INVOLVED CITIZENS are to defer to the judgment of FLEET COMMANDER HACKETT. This is not a drill. Note These two articles, along with the ANN article Councilor Osoba Announces Attack on Cerberus Headquarters, announces the attack on Cronos Station and the point at which the Reapers moved the Citadel to Earth. This was the last official broadcast by the Hierarchy Colonial Feed during the events of ''Mass Effect 3. '' Category:Media & Entertainment Category:News Networks Category:Turian Hierarchy